<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 26) by MagicalNerdWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280240">Friends (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 26)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior'>MagicalNerdWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Joshua looks down on Neku and the others, he feels something he manages to put into words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 26)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is an "I" in friends<br/>
offered in blue skies<br/>
blue eyes<br/>
and a smile.</p><p>Looking downwards<br/>
at them reborn<br/>
I yearn<br/>
to change<br/>
but my angel wings<br/>
can't be rid<br/>
of their black feathers.</p><p>Some may<br/>
still be white<br/>
but the red<br/>
in my eyes<br/>
won't let me<br/>
see them.</p><p>Noise crackles<br/>
in my chest<br/>
where my heart<br/>
used to beat.</p><p>I clench<br/>
my fist<br/>
the Noise<br/>
becomes<br/>
a tiny violin.</p><p>A Composer's<br/>
sadness<br/>
is a minor note<br/>
in Shibuya's symphony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After looking up the post game secret ending when I failed to conquer Pork Tower, I couldn't help but pity Joshua.</p><p>I wanted to get inside his head a bit and channel some of the mehness I've been feeling into a poem. </p><p>Leave a comment if you want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>